


9 Circles Of Hell

by bs99



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Depression, F/M, Felix is a sensate, Gay Characters, Gen, M/M, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), References to Depression, Soul-Searching, Tags and characters to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs99/pseuds/bs99
Summary: He’s been thinking about his best friend for a while. Ever since he moved to India to be with his lover and her husband, Felix’s life had been painfully dull in Berlin but he couldn’t say it wasn’t a bad one.He continues to cope until he finds himself soul-searching around the world, meeting amazing people he has strong connections with.In other words, Felix is a sensate and denies it for 9 chapters or less!
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow, Felix Brenner/Original Male Character(s), Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Limbo

Lighting a cigarette, Felix Brenner watched the lights of Berlin from the comfort of his apartment balcony. He inhaled the nicotine until he felt the familiar sting of menthol in his lung before breathing out. His anxiety bled away in every puff of smoke. Nights like this, he wished he was somewhere else. Wondering if he closed his eyes he’d end up in a faraway land, where he could feel...happy.

Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket, he snapped out of his dreary thoughts. Felix pulled it out and stared down at his beaten up device. The numbers glared back at him with the name ‘Sebastian Fuchs’. He groaned, shoving the phone back in his jeans and ignoring the call.

“Fuck,” He muttered, puffing more smoke.

When silence came from his phone, he sighed, looking up at the stars. He wondered if Wolfgang, his best friend, was happy wherever he might be.

 _‘Pull yourself together.’_ He scolded himself, putting out the cigarette on the nearest surface. He needed to answer Fuchs one way or another but he couldn’t do that if he was sober.

Felix grabbed his jacket before exiting his empty and cold apartment to get drunk.

* * *

Felix Brenner is a simple man. If there were good beers and beautiful company, he’d be happy to indulge. Finding a decent and cheap bar with loud music and blinding lights was easy but finding a date was a child’s play. All Felix had to do is, get them some drink, talk to the right people, and don’t be a creep. It didn’t take long until they latched on. Sitting at the bar, he nursed a huge pint of the best liquor with two gorgeous women in each arm, a pleasant distraction from everything that’s been going on.

With Wolfgang gone.

Felix takes another swig of his beer.

 _‘Wolfie._ ’ He thought sourly. _‘What am I doing?’_

He’s been thinking about his best friend for a while. Ever since he moved to India to be with his lover and her husband, Felix’s life had been painfully dull in Berlin but he couldn’t say it wasn’t a bad one. He had sold the club and went back to being a locksmith. Though every once in a while, Fuchs would hire him, assisting them in heists with complicated security, nothing too dangerous. Felix wouldn’t risk it, that is until he was offered the biggest job of a lifetime.

 _‘I_ _will make you rich beyond your dreams! Close a few deals for me and I will make you my right-hand man!’_ He remembered how eager Fuchs was when he came to his shop a week prior. It was a good job, he’ll go around the world, have around the clock security provided and endless supply money for his leisures. Too interesting to pass up.

There had to be a catch, Felix thought. Maybe he should ask Wolfgang what he thinks. Somehow, the thought didn’t bring him peace. Irritated, he chugged the rest of his beer and stood up.“Excuse me, Ladies.”

The women didn’t seem to mind.

The flashing lights burned his eyes as he staggered into the restroom. He blinked at the neon graffiti, illuminating the stalls before heading to the sink. Eyes bloodshot and drunk out of his mind, he groaned and splashed his face with cold water, ignoring the man skulking in the corner and studying him through the reflection.

“What you looking at?” He slurred, glaring at the man in the mirror.

He stared at the stranger’s face. His smile was warm and brown eyes were far too kind for the likes of this place. Felix was taken aback by his presence, a sense of familiarity he’s never felt.

”The fuck...” Felix started, his words failing him for a moment. “Do I know you?”

The stranger smiled, not answering. Felix blinked at the mirror for a second and he jolted when the reflection looking back at him wasn’t his but the stranger. He scrambled, his back hitting the stall.

“Fuck!” He cursed, the stranger standing over him but he wasn’t. Felix could see him but the reflection was empty. “What the fuck!?”

The man watched the frightened Felix and smiled warmly like his mother used to do whenever he needed reassurance. The stranger whispered in the softest voice with a gentle hand on Felix’s cheek. “My sweet boy.”

Felix felt his body contort. The pain was abrupt, rippling through his body, a violent sensation. The world spun around him as Felix heard echoes of voices but the only words he could distinguish was _‘My son.’_ He fell to the floor and lost consciousness.

* * *

_‘Felix, sweet boy.’_

_‘He needs our help.’_

_‘He shouldn’t do this. We can_ _—_ _”_

_‘Look at him, sad and pathetic! He can’t live like this.’_

_‘Felix needs this.’_

_‘Need? Getting himself into danger? Really?’_

_‘What can we do?’_

_‘Help him.’_

Felix gasped awake back at his apartment on his bed, half-naked. From the light pouring into the room, he knew it was mid-morning. Felix groaned, nursing a migraine. His hangover was worse than anything he’s ever had.

_‘Poor thing, look at him.’_

_‘We have to help him.’’_

Panicked, his eyes scanned his surroundings looking for unwanted guests in the room but the only one who was there was a woman, fair-skinned, tall, brown hair, and hazel eyes. She walked in with a tray of orange juice and coffee.

“H-Hello?” Felix managed, watching the mystery woman place the tray on the nightstand.

“Drink.” She urged, placing something into his hand.

“What is this?” Looking down at the black shiny pills.

“Ibuprofen for your hangover.” She passed him the glass of orange juice. ”Now, drink.”

Felix popped the medicine into his mouth without much thought and downed it down with juice. The woman in his apartment slid into space next to him, a coffee in her hand, and scrolling through her phone in the other. An awkward and eerie pause came over them. He was used to waking up with different women on his bed but this one wasn’t naked or demanding him for money. Felix cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Did we…?” Felix gestured between him and her. The woman snorted into her mug before shaking her head.

“No.” She laughed. ”Found you in the club bathroom, out like a light. Couldn’t leave you there.” 

He laughed, ashamed for fainting. It was then Felix winced, migraine returning with a vengeance. “ _fick_ , I have the mother of all hangovers.” Massaging his temple, he groaned. He’s never had hangovers this intense.

“That’s what happens when you combine alcohol and fainting in a public bathroom.” She muttered.

Asking this question to a woman on his bed was a death sentence but he left his sense of self-preservation back at the bar. “Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?” He backtracked when he realized the danger in her eyes. “Not that I mind a pretty face.”

“Names Rose and I’m a doctor from New York.” She said, immune to his charm.

“Ah, Tourists! American!” He realized before holding out his hand to Rose.”I’m Felix.”

As they shook hands, the frightening sound of his phone pinged. Felix scrambled to find his phone. Rose pointed at the nightstand and Felix dove for it, groaning when it was Fuchs. That was the last thing he needed. He sank into his bed, waiting for his phone to stop ringing.

“You seem troubled, is something wrong?” She asked.

Felix paused, looking up from his phone. Rose, the mysterious American tourist in his bed, was an enigma but also strangely comforting. There was something about her that made him at ease. He wasn’t sure if it was her gentle demeanor or he was a sucker for brunettes. 

“It’s this guy...He offered a big job, good pay, I could be rich by the end of this.” He confessed.

“Is it dangerous?” She asked and Felix shrugged. “Why hesitate? It seems like a safe job with good money.”

“This is Fuchs we’re talking about, King of the North, a crime lord.” He emphasized, disregarding he just told a stranger he was in cahoots with one of the most dangerous men in Berlin. “A _‘safe’_ job for him is not dying from gangs shooting at you. You’ve ever been shot before? Hurts like a bitch.” Felix showed her his scars under his blanket and Rose didn’t even flinch. “Ever since the Neapolitan bitch betrayed Fuchs, he’s up to ass with bad deals. The _King of the North_ is barely keeping his kingdom together.” He grumbled, taking a swig of his juice. ”He needs someone trustworthy to meet his contacts and close deals, legal or otherwise.”

“He trusts you?” Rose asked.

“No,” He laughed. “He respects loyalty and I’m known to be.” _especially to Wolfgang_ , was left unsaid but Rose nodded.

“Come here.” She placed her mug and phone on the nightstand before beaconing him closer. Felix happily obliged expecting a kiss but patted her lap and pointed at his head. It took a couple of seconds before he understood what she wanted. Awkwardly, he laid his head on her lap and let her play with his hair. Instantly, Felix relaxed. Her touch was so gentle and calming.

“You know when I was thinking of going to Med School, I was unsure,” Rose confessed. “It cost a lot of money I don’t have and someone offered me a not so...legal solution for my financial troubles. You know what I did?”

“You said no,” Felix guessed, closing his eyes.

“I said yes.” Her answer surprised him, she didn’t seem like the type. “Best decision of my life. I got to meet amazing people, troubled souls with good intentions just like me.” She said. “I loved every second of it. Maybe, it was because I had nothing left to lose, no one to really call family.” Rose gently brushed his hair with her slender fingers like his mother used to do. “This might be good for you, legal or otherwise.”

His phone on the nightstand rang again. Felix sat up from her lap and looked at his phone, groaning when Fuchs’ name popped up again. Rose touched his shoulder, giving him strength. After a few more rings and another whine, he accepted the call. 

“Fuchs, listen…” Felix glanced at Rose, smiling as if encouraging him. “I’ll do it.”

She didn’t have to say anything for Felix to know the pride swelling from her. He couldn’t help but smile. Felix nearly missed Fuchs’ flight instructions.

“See you in two days, bye.” He ended the call and let out the biggest sigh of his entire life. Felix then turned to Rose and asked. “Do you want to have breakfast?”

* * *

“What’s his name?” Rose asked, tearing through her muffin.

They decided to have breakfast at a local pastry shop near Felix’s apartment. Their pastries were world-class, affordable and the owner was a sweet old lady who adored Felix and Wolfgang. The place was a haven of coffee and fresh-baked bread, a healthier escape than booze and girls. 

“Who?” Felix said, completely ignoring his croissant.

“The person you keep thinking about.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Was I that obvious?” He asked. 

“Totally. I can practically see the cogs turning.”

Felix chuckled nervously, stirring his coffee. “Wolfgang, my best friend. He’s in India.” He studied Rose, the light hitting her kind eyes and her messy ponytail, revealing her various ear piercings. “It’s been two years and I miss him a lot.”

Felix didn’t want to spill all his dark thoughts on Rose. Not having his best friend here was like losing a limb. He was disoriented, aimless. Every day seemed the same.

“I don’t want to admit I’m a mess without him,” Felix confessed.

“It looks to me that you’re too dependent on him,” Rose said bluntly. “I think a little soul searching is a good remedy.”

“Like this job?”

“To each their own.” She chuckled.

“Yeah but…” He hesitated. Was this healthy for him? Traveling around the world, closing deals for a shady boss, and putting himself in harm’s way. “Should I talk to Wolfie about this?” Felix asked, fishing his phone from his pocket to call his best friend.

“Felix.” She said firmly, catching his attention. “You shouldn’t. This a choice only you can make for yourself, not Wolfgang’s or anyone else’s.”

“But he’s my brother, my best friend.” Felix defended.

“I think it’s healthier if you base your choice on what you want, that’s all.” She suggested, sipping more coffee.

“...You’re right.” He nodded reluctantly.

Felix noticed Rose’s change of expression, her eyes were sad, almost tormented but before he could speak, her happier demeanor returned.

“So, what do you do, Felix? I mean besides doing jobs for gangs,” she asked.

“Locksmith. And you? Besides being a doctor.”

“Doctor but sorta?” Rose shrugged, her expression was unsure. 

Felix leaned forward and whispered. “Sorta? So, doctor but not legal?”

“Hm, interesting thought. I did finish med school and got my degree but I work for private circles with not so good credentials.” Rose replied.

“So, that’s why you’re in Berlin treating someone off the record.”

“Yeah, but I can’t say more. I could get into a lot of trouble.”

“I love trouble.” Felix flirted and she promptly flung a piece of her muffin to his face. 

“Shut up.” She laughed.

The morning went on.

* * *

Having Rose around lifted his spirits. The apartment didn’t seem as empty as it used to be. Felix didn’t feel the crushing dread every time he woke but he felt only comfort, snarkiness, and warmth from Rose laying next to him. They would cuddle under the blankets, and watch Conan the Barbarian on repeat. Felix was constantly flirting with her, much to Rose’s dismay. During her stay in his apartment, she made it immensely clear that she wasn’t sexually interested in him or anyone else. Her feelings were platonic, almost familial, which Felix didn’t mind. He loved her presence, the way she had a retort for everything he does, like a sassy sibling.

So, when it was time to say goodbye was the hardest thing he had to do. They were going their separate ways, he was headed to Venice while she was going back to America. Infront of his terminal, they hugged for a long time. Felix could feel his eyes water, refusing to let Rose go.

“Need to breathe, Lix.” She laughed, still holding him close.

“Sorry.” He whispered, finally letting her go.

She gently tapped his cheek, smiling before handing something from her jacket.

“What’s this?” Felix asked, staring down at the pill bottles and prescription.

“For your Migraines. Doctor’s orders.” She said. “Just take them every 8 hours for at least a week. Call me if there are changes.” 

Felix studied the pills and then at the ticket snuggled in his passport. He sighed, dread pouring back. “What am I doing, Rosie?” He asked, hesitating at his decision. If Wolfgang was here, Felix would have confidence, even with the bad and crazy choices.

“Your best?” Rose answered, prompting a nervous chuckle from Felix. “Hey, look at me.” She held up his chin and stared into his eyes. “You’ll do fine.”

“Thank you, Rosie.” He whispered. She had no idea how much he saved him but from the time they spent together, maybe, she had an inkling.

“See you, Felix. Don’t forget to take your medicine.”

They exchanged phone numbers and went to their separate terminals. Rose never left his thoughts on the entire flight.

* * *

Rose was at her terminal waiting for the plane to start boarding. There were six empty seats in front of her but they were occupied by several people she’s never met in person. An Asian man and woman, one wearing a sous-chef attire while the other had a business suit and skirt, a lean ginger head in a track uniform, a dark-skinned muscular bouncer in a black shirt, an Indian man with barely any clothes on and finally, an androgynous individual with a gaudy fur coat wrapped around their shoulders and cigarette between their blood-red lips. A few of them were promptly glaring at Rose as she scrolled through her phone. After a minute of waiting, she looked up from her screen and addressed her cluster.

“He’ll be fine,” Rose reassured but her family wasn’t convinced. “Can’t you have just a little bit of faith in him?”

“He’s practically tearing at the seams, Rosie,” Charles spoke, her ginger headed cluster member. “You shouldn’t have stopped him from talking to Wolfgang.”

“Wolfgang is from a different cluster and they’re heavily involved with BPO.” Rose reminded him. “Even if BPO is under _new management_ there are still people in it we can’t trust. Father said we have to be careful.”

She could feel her cluster’s hesitation but none-the-less agreed this was what’s best for Felix, at least for a time.

“Where is he headed?” Charles asked.

“Venice,” Rose answered and one of her cluster members laughed. Giddiness spread to them like wildfire.

“This should be fun.” Lovely, the androgynous member’s lips curled into a smile.

“Lovely, watch his back,” Charles instructed.

“Of course, darling.” They replied.


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix arrives at Venice, aimless but finds a friend amidst the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature content and attempts of writing explicit content, which I rarely do.

When he touched down in Venice, his first thought was—

“What the fuck am I doing?” Felix said, waiting for his luggage by the baggage carousel with hundreds of other people. He always wanted to go to Venice but not in these circumstances. He thought maybe it would be a vacation with Wolfgang after a big heist, not closing deals for a gang lord.

“Something stupid, that’s what.” He muttered, his migraine returning with a vengeance.

After fishing his luggage out the conveyor belt, he begrudgingly headed out to find Fuchs' chauffeur. Felix found them eventually, holding up a small sign with his name on it. He was promised the best security but he only saw three of Fuchs' unintelligent thugs. Felix couldn’t deny there was a flaw in many numbers. His business would be inconspicuous if they were fewer people.

“Brenner.” Thug number one greeted while the second thug carried his luggage. “The boss arranged a hotel for you. You can rest while waiting for instructions.” 

He nodded meekly, his headache getting worse by the minute. Letting the thugs carry his things and lead him outside of the airport, he gawked at the famous waters and canals of Venice. Watching boats big and small glided through the water, he marveled at how Venice was a different world from his own.

He didn’t have time to take in the scenery because the thug pulled him to one of the boats docked nearby, a yacht no less.

“Welcome to Venice, _signor_.” The Ferryman greeted him with open arms, the first friendly face he saw. Felix took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

Despite the warm welcome, Pleasantries weren’t in the thugs’ credentials. They pushed by them, nearly bumping into Felix. They dumped his bags onto the deck before disappearing into the cabin.

“Sorry about them, they don’t know manners even if it bit them in the ass.” The Ferryman laughed. “Relax, we’ll serve refreshment, you look like shit.”

The captain returned to the bridge, leaving Felix to his own devices. He gathered his things and made his way to the bow of the ship. Sitting down, he watched the City of Canals zoom by, spotting various gondolas and tourists enjoying the sights. He would too if it wasn’t for his headache.

Felix wished he had a smoke on him to distract him from his restless migraine. He scrubbed his face with his hands and closed his eyes for a second, giving him time to compose himself.

“Rough flight, _signor_?” A waiter asked, holding out a tray of hors d'oeuvres and a bottle of water.

“Yes. How long till we get to the hotel?” Felix swiped the water and drank.

“In a few minutes.”

Felix nodded and dismissed the waiter. His cellphone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

 _‘Pill Time, bitch ;)’_ He laughed at Rose’s text.

 _‘Yes, mom.’_ He texted back before rummaging through his bag for his pills. He unscrewed the medicine bottle and poured out a single black pill. Felix studied the pill, noticing it had no label, which was strange for legitimate medicine. With his throbbing headache, his craving for relief clouded his judgment and popped the pill in his mouth.

The migraine went away but melancholy took its place, a sense of loneliness. Felix curled into his jacket, blocking out the cold winds of the boat.

The emptiness was worse than his headache.

* * *

Once he was in his hotel room, a large tablet phone and a note were waiting for him on his bed. Felix dropped his bags and inspected the note and rolled his eyes. Fuchs was always so dramatic.

_‘All you need is in that tablet. Read it and call me. —Fuchs’_

He sat on his bed and turned on the tablet. It was a dossier of all Fuchs’s clients. Scrolling through the documents, He stopped at his current target before fishing out his phone from his bag to video call Fuchs. Once Fuchs was on screen, he didn’t waste any minute and asked. “So, who’s the guy?”

Fuchs, through the screen, grimaced which said a lot. Felix wasn’t going to have a fun time with this client.

“Straight to business, eh?” Fuchs laughed. “His name is Antonio Scipio, a fashion designer.” his answer perplexed Felix. What would a gang leader want with a fashion designer? It wasn’t until Fuchs clarified. “He has lots of connections and money.”

“Of course,” Felix said, scrolling through his tablet and taking in everything there is to know about Antonio Scipio.

He owns Scipio Enterprises, a multimillion-dollar fashion corporation. In the industry, he’s an extremely big name, designing clothing lines fit for queens and worn by only the elite. He has events and stores all over the world and he isn’t afraid to flaunt all his money. Scipio practically started an empire from nothing.

And as Felix skimmed through his profile, Scipio will be in Venice for two weeks for his fashion show, debuting his newest fashion line.

“Set up a meeting with Scipio and convince him to make a deal with me,” Fuchs ordered.

“Easy,” Felix said. 

“I wouldn’t have sent you if it was that easy, Felix.” Fuchs laughed. “Getting an appointment with that pompous prick is hard, even for me. I asked my secretary, not as much as an email back. I tried calling him myself, voice mail.”

“Why not scare the living shit out of him?” Felix knew he had the manpower and guns. Gangs in Berlin cower at the King Of The North.

“The moment I become a threat to him,” He snapped his fingers. “All his contacts and business won’t have anything to do with me, that’s half of Europe. His social media will rip me to shreds, exposing me.”

“Being _Cancelled_ ,” Felix said, remembering Rose explaining the term.

“You have to find a way to close a deal with Scipio before he leaves Venice in two weeks or he’ll take his business elsewhere.”

“I’ll think of something,” Felix reassured.

“Good.” The call ended.

Felix wished he was drunk but first he had to find this Antonio Scipio.

* * *

The next morning, Felix set out for the target. Scipio Enterprises was not hard to find. It was the biggest and gaudiest place desecrating the beautiful streets of Venice. He sighed, making his way alone in the building because his security slept in late. Felix needed to talk to Fuchs about hiring better men.

Crossing the gaudy and gold lounge, he walked up to the front desk.

“Welcome, _signor_. How may I help you?” The receptionist beamed with a thousand-watt smile.

“Felix Brenner, I’m here to see Antonio Scipio.” He introduced himself.

Her smile faltered a bit when Felix mentioned her boss but quickly recovered. “One moment, _signor_.”

She reached to the landline phone and typed on her desktop, checking for an appointment. Waiting patiently, Felix overheard her whispering straight Italian over the phone.

 _“Mr. Scipio, sir. There is someone here to see you.”_ Felix translated internally. _“...Felix Brenner.”_

The receptionist’s expression shifted into discomfort, stealing glances at him. The call wasn’t pleasant, Felix could tell. _“I don’t understand, sir. You mean, W-What does he dress like?”_

She discreetly observed him head to toe, sizing him up before muttering into the phone. _“A jacket and jeans, sir.”_ The receptionist cringed, hearing the response from the end of the line before going dead. She put down the phone, tired but gave Felix a warm smile.

“What’s the nature of your business, _signor_?” She asked, politely.

“I’m here on behalf of Sebastian Fuchs,” Felix answered.

She typed into the computer. “ _Signor_ Scipio is busy at the moment with planning his show but he’ll be happy to see you as soon as his schedule is clear. Let me know your contact details, so I can set up an appointment.”

Felix knew something was amiss. There was no way she was being honest from her conversation with her boss. He leaned in close over the desk, whispering to the receptionist.

“What did he really say?” Felix pressed.

“As I said, _signor_ , he is very busy—” She stopped, realizing Felix didn’t believe a word. Whispering back, she confessed. “In the kindest words, he doesn’t...want anything to do with you.”

“Is it because of how I dress?” Felix asked. The receptionist flushed, ashamed, before nodding. “I hope he pays you enough for this shit.”

“Handsomely paid.” She shrugged. “Good day, _Signor_.”

Felix smiled at her, moving away from the desk and calling it a day. But as he walked away, he heard a voice, a nagging sensation at the back of his head. 

_‘Stop.’_ It commanded.

Felix paused, the voice getting louder.

_‘Try again.’_

He turned around and walked back to the desk. “Call your boss one more time,” He insisted.

“ _Signor_ ,” She protested but Felix stared directly into her eyes, trapping her in a trance.

“One phone call, _signora_. You can do that for me?” The charismatic words sounded strange coming out from his lips. He wasn’t aware of how he managed to sound so sensual.

The receptionist swallowed thickly, picking up the phone with shaky hands. Eyes never leaving Felix, her face was blushed with infatuation. Before she could greet her boss, he snatched the phone from her.

“Antonio Scipio, it’s nice to finally hear from you,” Felix cheered.

“Who is this?” A gruff tone came from the other end.

“An interested party, Sebastian Fuchs’ people.” He answered. “I won’t waste your time. My boss wants to do business. Maybe, we can discuss it over drinks?”

“Not interested.” Scipio’s said nonchalantly. “I don’t need Berlin’s scum anywhere near my business, I have plenty of money.” 

What an asshole, Felix thought. If he had it his way, he’d have nothing to do with Scipio. But the voice returned, whispering to Felix. _‘Challenge him, he loves that.’_

“It isn’t all about the money, Scipio.” He purred. “But I guess, I can’t expect much from a man who has his head too far up his ass.” 

A hardy laugh could be heard from the end of the line. Scipio ravished at a provocation, Felix made a note of that.

“Who are you?” Scipio’s tone was dangerously low, either out of anger or desire. It could work either way for Felix.

 _‘Say nothing, Keep him on his toes.’_ The voice instructed.

“I’ll be in touch, Scipio.” Felix flirted, slamming the phone.

Once the call ended, he couldn’t help but laugh. The tingle of adrenaline lit a fire against his skin. Felix didn’t know he had it in him. 

He looked up to thank the receptionist but spotted the entire staff at the front desk, gawking at him. Astounded by his tenacity or afraid he spoke to their boss in a lewd manner. 

“Move along, _Signor_.” A couple of security guards marched up to him.

“Thank you for the call. Ask your boss for higher pay.” He laughed at the receptionist, still high on dopamine. “No one should deal with his pompous ass.”

The brutes grabbed Felix by the arms and dragged him out of the lobby, leaving the receptionist and the entire staff flabbergasted.

* * *

He was thrown in the streets, nearly toppling straight into the canal. Security threw his bag in his face before entering back into the Scipio building. He cursed under his breath, collecting his things and his broken pride from the floor.

“Fuckers!” He hissed, spitting at the door.

“That was a show.”

Felix’s attention was captured by a stunning individual sitting outside of a coffee shop, staring at him condescendingly. They wore a beige coat with fur at the collar, dark leather gloves, and boots. Felix scowled at the stranger’s smile, a cigarette between their red lips.

“Excuse me,” He hissed, standing his ground.

“I said _‘that was a show.’_ but don’t be ashamed. If you knew how many poor hopeless souls get thrown out of that office. Scipio is a nasty _character_.” They put out their cigarette and beckoned him closer.

Felix hesitantly walked over to them and took a seat at the table, noticing there wasn’t a coffee cup or a plate on it.

“My name is Lovely.” They said, presenting a gloved hand to him.

“Felix.” He shook their hand. “So, Scipio is a dick to everyone, not just me, good to know.” But not really.

Lovely laughed. “Oh yes, he’d be the most hated man in Venice if he wasn’t such a fashion genius and stupidly rich.” They turned to Felix, concerned. “Why would a handsome man like you want to see a nasty rat like Scipio?”

Felix sank into his seat, exhausted. He confessed simply without giving anything away. “For a business deal.”

Lovely studied him for a moment. Their gaze was reminiscent of Rose, the way she stared at him with concern but also understanding. They sighed and stood up, clutching their purse.

“Walk with me,” Lovely insisted, walking away with the heels of their boots clinking down the streets. Felix scrambled after them.

“Where are we going?’ Felix asked, catching up to them.

Lovely said nothing as they turned to a corner. Entering a street filled with shops, Felix noted the crowds, all wearing expensive and branded attires. This was a fancy part of the city.

“Here we are,” Lovely announced, stopping in front of an elite clothes store. Felix gawked at the shop window, mannequins were dressed in expensive silk. Why would they take him here?

Lovely beckoned him to the door and they entered the shop.

“I know the manager, he’ll set you up with the best.” They boasted, walking further into the fancy establishment.

Felix looked around, mesmerized by the gold and glitter. The shop was bigger than his flat. It had its own lounge, cream-colored couches, and racks of designer clothes, shoes, and accessories.

“Woah,” He gasped while Lovely smiled at his amazement.

At the front desk, the manager grimaced once he saw Felix. Looking at him from head to toe, he gave him a tight irritated smile. Felix knew this wasn’t going to end well and attempted to back out of the store but Lovely pushed him forward, stumbling to the front desk.

“Hey,” Felix started awkwardly and the manager wasn’t amused.

“Sorry, _signor_ but we serve...” The manager eyed Felix’s worn-out shoes and jacket before giving him a tight condescending smile. “Exclusive customers.”

“Why I never!”

Felix was startled by Lovely’s outburst. They whipped out their phone and dialed numbers with an unrelenting force before pressing the phone to their ear. On cue, the manager’s phone rang and he picked it up swiftly.

“ _Mi scusi_ ,” He said to Felix, accepting the call. “Ah Lovely, _Amore Mio_! A pleasure, what can I do for you today?” The manager greeted them lively on the phone before his smile disappeared. 

Behind him, Felix heard Lovely firing strings of Italian curses, mortifying both him and the manager. The gist of it could be translated; ‘How dare you, speak to him that way!?’ and ‘He is a friend to the industry!’

”I...Yes…I would never—Of course! Forgive me, Lovely.” His eyes darted at Felix before looking away, humiliated.

“Forgive me, _signor_. If I had known you were a friend of Lovely, I wouldn’t have treated you...poorly.”

Felix shot Lovely a perplexed expression, impressed but also confused. They responded with a wink before tucking their phone in their leather purse.

“This way, please. Lovely insisted to show you their private collection.” Felix found it odd that he didn’t address Lovely directly but he didn’t ask questions.

They were led into a private room within the store. Through the doors, Felix ogled at the shelves of the finest clothes, boots, and jewelry. The room was ginormous, with a crystal chandelier, walls of mirrors, and a loveseat and table at the center.

“Oh my god.” Felix cackled, plopping into the expensive couch. This was a true luxury.

“Champagne, _signor_.” The manager presented him with glass and a bottle of champagne nestled in a bucket of ice.

“I’ll leave you to choose from Venice’s finest designers. Call me if you need anything at all.” He pointed at the luxurious rotary dial telephone at the table before leaving him to browse.

Felix laughed at his luck. Meeting a stranger on the street that could demand anything with a single phone call, that was beyond lucky, almost suspicious. Staring Lovely skeptically, he wondered if they were one Fuchs' secret contacts.

“Who are you really, Lovely?” Felix observed them, roaming the large room. This was an expensive and high-end store in Venice, they wouldn’t let anyone without money or title to enter here. And Lovely called up the manager and gave him a lecture like it was a regular Tuesday. 

“I’m a fashion designer, one of the best in Europe and founder of Kiss of Paradise company.” Lovely boasted, scanning through the racks of coats and shirts.

“And why did you bring me here?” Felix pressed. 

“For Scipio’s Fashion show, of course. You can’t show up looking like a bum but I do say, it has its merits.” They answered. “I saw you being thrown out of Scipio’s office. You tried to set a meeting, didn’t you?”

Felix nodded, prompting Lovely to snort.

“He isn’t going to give you the time of day,” Lovely said, passing him a dark shirt and pants.

“He was interested in doing business, I could tell.” He deflected, causing another hefty laugh from Lovely.

“Oh, and you’re just gonna wait until he calls again, to sweep you off your feet and beg for a partnership?” Lovely grinned, knowing Felix’s answer. If he was honest, it wasn’t going well. Even when he dropped Fuchs’ name, one of the biggest crime lords in Berlin, Scipio didn’t seem threatened. He barely got his interest in tantalizing flirts but even then, he still got thrown into the streets. “You got Scipio’s attention, yes? It’s time to reel him in and this is the fastest way. At his show, catch his eye and he’ll never let you go until he has you.”

“He sounds like a hunter looking for his next meal.” Felix quipped.

“Oh, wait till you sleep with him.” They laughed. ”Unless you’re not into that?” 

“I’m into it but not just with that pompous fuck.” Felix didn’t mind attracting men. He had slept with both men and women before.

“God, he is.” Lovely chuckled, handing him a cape with intricate golden beads and patterns. “Try this.”

Felix slipped into the cape and raveled at his reflection, hardly recognizing himself. The cape’s length was at knees, gold and beads were laced into the fabric. The black shirt and skinny jeans underneath highlighted his shape, making him look leaner.

“Ah, yes, stunning.” They whistled, admiring their handiwork. “They’ll let you right in.”

They turned Felix around and inspected every inch of his attire, brushing off dirt and fixing his hair. “Looks are enough to catch Scipio’s eye but he gets bored easily. You have to talk the talk as American’s say.” Lovely advised.

“And what keeps this asshole interested?” Felix asked, grabbing his glass from the table and sipping the champagne.

“Scipio has an ego,” Lovely started. “Most people appeal to it, inflate it and tell him what he wants to hear. His life is easier that way but in truth, he loves to be challenged, it thrills him. From his business deals to sex.”

Felix snorted into his drink, nearly ruining his attire but Lovely pressed on. “All you have to do is be blunt, don’t be a pushover. He will be yours by nightfall.”

He stared at them, thinking Lovely knows too many intimate details about Scipio. “Were you two…?”

“We were but...it didn’t work out.” He didn’t miss the forlorn expression in their eyes. 

“Did he do anything to you?” Felix growled, suddenly protective.

Lovely shook their head. “No, we…” They paused, trying to remember. “We were very in love.” 

They left it at that.

Lovely walked towards a painting, an acrylic depiction of butterflies. They pulled at the frame, revealing a secret compartment. After snatching an item from the safe, they closed the painting and handed Felix a card. “At the door, there will be an attendant with a guest list.” They started. “Lean in close and in the most seductive voice, you can muster, say this name, and give them this card. They won’t even look at the guest list and your name will be the talk of the show.”

Felix looked down at the card that they handed him. Printed on cream-colored paper were gold letters, spelling out _‘Virgil Dante, Fashion Connoisseur—Kiss of Paradise company’_.

“You’ve done this before?” Felix asked, suspicious of the vault behind the painting and how specific their instructions were.

“How do you think I started in the industry?” They quipped. Checking their watch, they grimaced and said. “I have to go, darling. I’ve got a company to run. Good luck.”

Before they could reach the door, Felix yelped. “Wait!”

Lovely studied him while Felix stared back at them, at the card, and then at his reflection. Could he really fool everyone with a new persona? Feeling unsure, he asked. “Will you be there?”

“If you need me, I will be there.” They said before disappearing through the door.

With those ominous words, he didn’t follow them. Today was full of oddities and Felix didn’t want to add more to it.

The manager returned to the room with another bottle of champagne and paused once he saw his attire. 

“Oh, _signor_ ,” The clerk breathed, eyeing Felix hungrily. “I should have known any friend of Lovely’s is bound to be a fashion connoisseur. Would that be Cash or Card?”

Fuchs is gonna shit himself when he sees the bill but Felix didn’t mind it thrilled him. 

“Card,” Felix replied, looking over his reflection.

* * *

The night of the fashion show, he borrowed Fuchs’ yacht and the entire crew to get him to the event.

True enough, Felix didn’t do much, his looks spoke for him. The moment he got out of the boat, flocks of photographers snapped his picture. Microphones and cameras were being shoved in his face while reporters were trying to bide his attention.

Event security kept the people at bay as Felix made his way to the show but an eager reporter pushed through the guards and shoved a microphone in his face.

“Excuse me, signor! What are you wearing this fine evening?” She demanded.

Felix could hear a whisper in his ear, it was in Lovely’s voice. _‘A Statement.’_

“A Statement,” Felix answered, pulling down his sunglasses to give a cheeky wink before walking away. A string of reporters and photographers were crying out for him, begging for an interview. The people loved him.

Per Lovely's warning, There was an attendant with a guest list at the door, completely mesmerized in his presence. He was half-way there. Remembering what Lovely taught him, he leaned into the attendant’s space and pulled a card.

“Virgil Dante, _signora_.” He purred into the secretary’s ear, handing her a fake card.

Out of breath, the secretary nodded without looking at the clipboard. Her hungry gaze never left him even as she let him through the velvet rope.

The venue consisted of strobe lights, booze, and beautiful people. It would be a regular club if it weren’t for the long runway, impractical clothes, and expensive drinks. Felix made his way through the crowd, searching for Scipio, but he spotted Lovely at the bar, wearing a capelet and a fancy floppy hat, obscuring half of their face.

“You made it!” Felix cheered, walking to the bar and enveloping Lovely in an embrace.

“I couldn’t leave you to the rats, could I?” They kissed both of his cheeks.

“So, where’s Scipio?” He asked.

“Fashionably late but he’ll show up soon.”

Felix waved at the bartender for two shots of whiskey. Downing down the first shot, he felt the amber liquid burn his throat before the tingle of relief hit his stomach.

“So, this is what you see every day?” He asked, looking to the crowd of fashion designers, photographers, and models.

“Usually there’s more politics but with enough alcohol, it all goes away.” Lovely sighed.

“It’s the same for anything really,” Felix said.

Lovely watched him take another shot and ordered more. His hands trembled and his eyes darted from person to person, hoping to spot Antonio Scipio, his target.

“Are you scared?” Lovely asked bluntly.

“I don’t know,” Felix confessed. 

“To be scared, unsure, It’s a natural thing.” 

He looked down at this drink, unable to meet Lovely’s eyes. “I was in Berlin just a week ago, moping around, not planning anything crazy but now I end up in a Venice fashion show with the rich and famous.”

He felt like being pulled in different directions all at once. 

After avoiding the subject, Felix thinks of Wolfgang again. When Wolfgang was with him, he felt secure of the unknown tomorrow might bring. Felix was certain he’d be by his side but with him gone he was scared of tomorrow.

“It’s overwhelming,” Felix took another shot, aware Lovely was staring. To comfort him, They rubbed Felix’s hands and squeezed them tight, snapping him away from his grim thoughts.

“Let me share with you a motto I stick to," They leaned in close and whispered into Felix’s ear. “Don’t be afraid to not give a fuck.”

He snorted, if only it were simple.

“It’s not easy, Felix, trust me. But once you let yourself breathe and let go, you can live a little easier.” Felix wasn’t sure if he could do that. He couldn’t abandon it all. As if Lovely read his mind, they reassured him. “I am not saying you should leave everything behind but it’ll do some good if you think less every once in a while.”

The crowd around them cheered. Lo and behold, Antonio Scipio graced the people with his presence. The stage lit up with sparkling fountains. Scipio stepped into the light dressed in gold and a model in each arm.

Both he and Lovely rolled their eyes.

“Showtime,” Felix muttered, putting down his drink and leaving the bar with Lovely walking alongside him.

“Remember what I told you?” They asked.

“Let it go,”

“Besides that,” Lovely said. “Scipio is overzealous, he likes doing grand gestures. Be immune to his charm,”

“Done and done.” Felix was nauseated by Scipio’s entire character. 

Once Scipio was off the stage and entertaining his guests, Felix skulked towards him but Lovely pulled him back.

“What?” Felix hissed.

“You’re trying too hard.”

“I—I haven’t even talked to him!” He spluttered.

“Exactly, you make him come to you.” Lovely pointed at a gorgeous model, mingling with the crowd. “Her name is Lucia Ricci, a model who works for me.”

He made eye contact with Lucia, her eyes widened once she saw him. “What did you do?” Felix muttered.

“I told her I have a new favorite, she can’t keep a secret to save her life.”

“Virgil Dante!” She shrieked, grabbing the attention of the people around them. She came to him and kissed both his cheeks before taking his arm and leading him to her entourage.

“Everyone, this is Virgil Dante!” She introduced him to her group. “Lovely’s newest muse.” The crowd around them began to mutter among themselves.

He glanced at Lovely, waiting for clarification.

“I don’t pick favorites often but when I do, they become a rising star, models who reach the heights of their careers. My rivals take special interest whoever I choose,” They nodded towards Scipio’s direction.

Scipio eyed Felix from across the room. Felix smiled, he knew he got his attention. While Lucia and her entourage were congratulating and interviewing him about how he became Lovely’s muse, a bouncer approached them.

“Are you Virgil Dante?” The Bouncer asked.

“And if I am?” Felix asked.

 _“Signor_ Scipio would like to invite you to his booth.”

“Say no,” Lovely ordered.

“No, thank you.”

“N-no?” The bouncer spluttered.

“If he wants to see you, he should do so.” Lovely snarked while Felix repeated. 

“If he wants to invite me, he should do it himself.”

The bouncer swallowed thickly, afraid to relay the message to his boss, before nodding and walking away.

“Are you sure about this?” Felix whispered.

“Watch,” Lovely smiled.

They watched the thug return to his boss, sitting at a private table. Once he broke the news to Scipio, he slammed the glass on his table, laughing. He peeled away from the ladies and rose from his seat. Felix swallowed when Scipio spotted him.

“You can do this, Felix,” Lovely reassured.

Scipio was already in front of him before he could answer.

“Hello,” Scipio purred.

“Antonio Scipio, a pleasure.” Felix sneered. “Virgil Dante,”

“Ah yes Virgil, I heard great things about you,” Scipio said. “If you’re willing to listen, I hope we could do business?” 

“Let him know, you found someone else to do business with,” Lovely said. Confused at their suggestion, Felix glanced promptly at Lovely before mimicking their words. 

“I actually came to your office yesterday and you turned me away. So, I took my business elsewhere.”

The way Scipio looked at him was priceless, embarrassment with a hint of anger. He realized this was the man who mocked him over the phone.

“Tell him, I have better taste.” Lovely chuckled.

“I caught Lovely’s attention while I was being thrown out by your guards and we talked. Lovely has an eye for talent and better tastes.” Scipio’s eye twitched at the mention of their name. It was apparent that he and Lovely’s relationship was a sour subject. “We haven’t had an official deal yet but me and Fuchs would be happy to do business with them.”

“I’m sure you can reconsider, I can provide you with so much more.” Taking Felix by the hips, he pulled him closer to his side and whispered. “Have drinks with me at my private lounge.” It wasn’t a question but a demand.

“If you insist,” Felix agreed.

Scipio firmly led him away from the party with three of his thugs close behind. Felix glanced at them and noticed Lovely wasn’t with him. Panicked, he scanned the crowd but distracted when Scipio tugged him to the outside, cameras flashing in his face.

They were thrown into the chaos of questions and demands.

“Scipio, give us a smile!”

“Scipio, who are you with?”

“Is he a model? Your new muse?”

“Your new lover?”

Scipio ignored them, leaning towards Felix and whispering in his ear. “Vultures all of them but useful ones. It’s free press.” He kissed the lobe of his ear and Felix shuddered.

The cameras captured the tender moment. 

He and Scipio walked away from the adoring crowd, his security to clear the way until they reached the hotel across the venue.

The hotel staff didn’t say more than a greeting as they walked the lobby. “Welcome Back, _Signor_ Scipio.”

Felix, Scipio, and three of his bodyguards squeezed into the elevator until they reached the top floor to Scipio’s suite. Once they stepped out of the elevator, Scipio waved away his security before entering through his doors.

His suite was what Felix expected, lots of red, gold, and expensive furniture. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Scipio said, walking to his desk.

Felix stepped further into the room, cautiously looking around before plopping to one of the chairs in front of Scipio’s desk. Palms sweaty, he clenched the armrest, staring at elaborate paintings of butterflies hanging on the wall.

_‘Relax.’_

_‘Lovely!’_ He thought, searching for them but it was only him and Scipio in the room.

_‘Relax, Felix. You’re half-way there.’_

“Whatever Lovely’s paying you, I’ll double it,” Scipio said, snapping Felix’s attention to him.

 _‘Typical, you think anything can be bought.’_ Lovely snarled and Felix suppressed the urge to repeat it.

“They aren’t paying me yet but Fuchs would be happy to take your deal instead.” He replied instead. He pulled out folded papers from his large coat and laid it on Scipio’s desk. “I have the documents here,” 

Felix paused, spotting a picture frame on his desk. It was a younger looking Lovely and Scipio, holding hands and leaning into each other.

“That’s…” He muttered.

Scipio noticed Felix staring at the picture and spoke. “Lovely Di Sanza, a dangerous beauty.” he sighed, taking an apple and a paring knife from his drawer. “The one that got away.”

“I’m sure they were too good for you.” Felix jabbed.

“Oh, they are.” Scipio agreed which surprised Felix. He thought a man with a big ego would deny it. Felix wondered…

 _‘Felix, don’t.’_ Lovely knew what he was about to do but he did it anyway.

“Tell me about them,” Felix pressed, making Scipio suspicious. He then clarified. “I’ve only met them once and I want to know who I’m working with.”

As Scipio peeled the fruit, he monologued about his past relationship.

“Lovely, they’re—” Scipio chuckled, lost in love. “I could write a novel about how amazing and talented they are.”

Felix smiled as he studied Scipio, how his eyes would light up describing Lovely.

“They’re a gift from the heavens, the only one who was ever honest with me. The most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Scipio started, cutting the apple. “We started a fashion empire and we were going to rule the world. The shit we went through could break anyone but we stuck together.”

“What happened?” Felix asked, knowing this story doesn’t have a happy ending.

“I wanted more, so I asked them to marry me and they left the next day.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Lovely never told me why. I tried calling them but they never picked up. I haven’t talked to them in five years.”

“Why?” Felix asked but not to Scipio but to Lovely, who was listening.

“A mystery,” Scipio shrugged.

 _‘I...I was afraid,’_ Felix heard Lovely say.

“Maybe they were afraid,” Felix repeated.

“Being tied to me for the rest of their lives? Yes, I can see that.” Scipio drawls.

_‘No! I loved you so much and it scared me. I enjoyed being with you but I didn’t want marriage. ’_

“Some people don’t like getting married, it doesn’t mean they didn’t love you.”

Scipio scoffed. “Wish they would have told me before they left and took what’s left of me.”

A force came over Felix, he was on his feet and hugging Scipio. There was a feeling of dread and love for him, a man he barely knew. But these weren’t his feelings, at least, he thinks. They were of someone else.

 _‘I’m sorry,’_ Lovely whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Felix said. “They should have known better.”

Scipio, startled by the embrace, returned the hug. “You remind me of them, you know? The fire and sass, the way they moved, and how they could wrap me around in their little finger.” Scipio grabbed his hips. “How they hug and the way they look into my soul.” 

Felix stared into his eyes, he sees him.

 _‘I can imagine,’_ Lovely whispered into his ear.

“I can imagine.” Felix flirted.

Scipio was astonished at Felix’s undertone but welcomed it. He leaned into his personal space, their foreheads touching.

“You have no idea what kind of man you’re dealing with,” Scipio growled out of lust.

Caught off guard and stumped, Felix was tongue-tied. He froze when he spotted Lovely, visible and not just a voice, next to him, wrapping their hand around his arm, reassuring him.

“I know enough,” The words weren’t his but it came out of Felix’s mouth and that scared him.

He sensed a warmth traveling through his body.

There was a sensation taking over Felix. He wasn’t in control anymore. Frightened at first, he tried to fight off the instinct but Lovely’s voice soothed him.

 _‘It’s alright, darling. Let it go,’_ They cooed. Feeling their warmth and touch, Felix slowly let them take over.

Like a switch, Felix’s persona changed. There was a fire in his eyes and Scipio noticed a little too late. Swiftly, Felix pushed him to his chair and straddled his thighs, a paring knife at Scipio’s throat.

“Jesus Christ…” Scipio moaned, frightened but thrilled.

“You say I don’t know the first thing of a kind of man you are.” Felix hissed, grabbing Scipio’s hair and pulling it back to expose his neck. “You’re wrong.”

“I know men like you Scipio, a man driven by one thing.” Felix bit his neck, a low groan escaping Scipio’s lips. Felix then gently trailed the knife down Scipio’s chest to the bulge in his pants. “Lust, for power and money, for sex, for anything you cannot have.”

Scipio groaned at Felix’s vivaciousness, grabbing his hips to keep him on his lap. He was enjoying every moment.

“I know you’ll take Fuchs’ deal. You wanna know why?” Felix pressed the knife firmer into him causing a moan from Scipio. “Because you need to be satisfied. You need that fix to fill that lust. With Fuchs’ power in Berlin, you’ll have more money and influence than you can handle. That turns you on.”

Lovely whispered more instruction and he followed them. Felix stabbed the desk with the knife and pressed himself against Scipio, chasing the ecstasy. Close to the edge, Felix stopped, causing a hiss from the man under him.

“Do we have a deal?” Felix whispered, grabbing a fountain pen from his desk.

“Are all Fuchs’ lackeys like you?” Scipio laughed, taking the pen.

 _‘Just me, darling.’_ Felix heard Lovely say.

“Just me, darling.” He repeated.

Scipio leaned forward from his chair, carefully holding Felix in his lap. He signed the papers messily without reading the fine print. Once the deal was sealed, he threw away the pen and lunged for Felix’s lip but there was one more thing he had to do.

Felix forcefully shoved Scipio into his chair. Scipio was bewildered at first but tantalized by his show of force. Felix then pulls out his phone and dialed Fuchs' number before pressing it into Scipio’s ear.

“Speak,” Felix demanded, biting his neck.

“Fuchs, my friend, Antonio Scipio…” Scipio huffed, ravenously staring at Felix. “I’ve signed your papers, we have a deal.” 

Felix smiled, unbuttoning his cape and throwing it on the floor. Scipio licked his lips, watching him strip and ignoring Fuchs over the phone.

“Y-Your agent is very…” He gasped when Felix bit his neck once more. “Persuasive,”

Felix took the phone from him and spoke to Fuchs. “I’ll call you later, boss, me and Scipio have much to discuss. Bye.” He ended the call and flung the phone away.

Felix pounced on him, lips meeting half-way. He clung to Scipio, legs around his waist, and nails digging into his back. Moaning and hissing, they stripped till they were completely nude. Scipio propped Felix into position, snapping out his lustful haze.

Felix gasped, panic and hesitation surfaced. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and paused, realizing it was Lovely.

 _‘Relax, I’m still here.’_ He heard them again and all his worries melted away.

“Want me to stop?” Scipio whispered, waiting for his consent.

“No, go on.” He muttered, letting Scipio continue.

He let them enjoy the night.

* * *

Felix woke up the next morning, light-headed and wrapped in expensive sheets while Scipio was sleeping next to him. Rubbing his face, he groaned. What was that last night? He felt like an animal, losing himself in the instinct. It was an out of body experience. But the worse thing was, he liked it.

Felix blinked at his surroundings and spotted Lovely sitting in the love seat across the room.

“ _Be immune to his charms_ , eh? Bullshit,” Felix mocked. 

“But you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Lovely asked.

“You can say that.” He laughed, peeling away from Scipio carefully. After picking up his clothes from the floor and the signed documents from the desk, he left a note on Scipio’s nightstand.

 _‘I had fun. Remember our deal. Fuchs will be in contact. —Felix’_ The note read, a little heart next to his name.

Lovely came over and looked over his shoulder, cooing at the letter. As he saw them, Felix paused and thought about how much Scipio was still in love with Lovely. He scribbled in a few more words.

_‘P.S. They still love you. Call Lovely.’_

Felix noticed Lovely was quiet but he could feel their melancholy and gratitude. He took their hand and sped out of the room.

Laughing out of the hotel and into the dim streets of Venice, they ran with Felix shirtless, designer clothes in his hand and Lovely in the other. The thrill pumping into his system, fueled him, his spark for adventure ignited. 

He thought of Rose for a moment. Meeting Rose, she grounded him and brought him clarity. But with Lovely, Felix felt like he was floating, that he could reach for the stars and beyond. Both equally important to him and making him feel more like himself.

They slipped under a bridge near the canal, exhausted from the excitement and laughter. Felix turned to Lovely, both smiling at each other.

“Thank you,” He muttered, out of breath. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I should be thanking you.” They pant. “I have a lot to consider.”

“Scipio is an asshole but he’s soft when it comes to you,” Felix said. “And you love each other.”

“I do.” Lovely laughed, agreeing with him. They looked down at their watch and cursed. “I have to go.”

Taken aback, Felix shook his head, grasping their hands. “Wait.” He pleads, not wanting them to leave. “When can I—”

“If you need me, darling,” They kissed both of his cheeks. “I’ll be there.”

He stared into their eyes, pleading to stay just for a while longer. “Please,”

In a whisper, Lovely continued. “We’ve been waiting for you for so long, Felix. And to finally meet you, it’s a miracle, just like Father said,”

Confused by their confession, he was momentarily distracted, enough time for Lovely to swiftly run past him and turn to a corner. Felix desperately followed them. “Wait—” He pleaded but Lovely disappeared.

* * *

Felix forced the tears away and swallowed the grief. He felt the same with Rose when she left. Leaning against the wall, he sat near the canals, watching the water flow.

“Hey, babe, what are you watching?”

Amanita lazed on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her hand, and a laptop on her lap. She stared aimlessly at the screen and said. “Some Fashion show, it’s like trash TV but high fashion.”

“Sounds like a pain, I’m getting breakfast ready.” Nomi kissed her wife before preparing for their meal.

Amanita slipped on her earphones and increased the volume, getting lost in the show. The host, Esther Spavento, a self-proclaimed internet fashion connoisseur, was at the scene and waiting for Europe’s finest models and designers. Behind Esther was the insatiable crowds, they screamed for the elite and their cameras went off.

Amanita rolled her eyes at the insanity.

 _‘Someone just entered the party fashionably late and Oh hello…’_ Esther Spavento was visibly awestruck.

Amanita shoveled milk and cereal into her mouth, intrigued by the show’s turn of events. A handsome gentleman in a gold and black cape came into the shot and the people went berserk. Esther managed to catch his attention, shoving a microphone in his face.

_‘Excuse me, signor! What are you wearing this fine evening?’_

The man leaned in close, lowered his sunglasses, and whispered in the most tantalizing voice. _‘A Statement.’_

She cringed at his answer. This was laughable but then Amanita’s chewing grinds to a halt once she noticed the swagger coming off the man. He looked familiar but wrapped in extremely expensive clothes.

“Breakfast!” Nomi called.

“Coming!” She shut her laptop and shelved her suspicions for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lovely Di Sanza, is nonbinary.


End file.
